Tweek Tweak
Tweek Tweak is a student at South Park Elementary. He drinks lots of coffee, which causes paranoia and jittery muscle spasms. He made his first appearance in "Gnomes" where it focused around him and The Boys doing a class project together. His next major appearance was in Tweek vs. Craig where he and Craig Tucker were pitted against each other in a fight by the other children for amusement. He later appeared as a member of the main group from the Season Six episodes "Professor Chaos" to "Child Abduction is Not Funny". He was mostly used as a background character after leaving The Boys group in Season Six but continues to make frequent appearances and have speaking roles in the series from time to time. He is still in the extended group, Coon and Friends. Appearance Tweek has messy blond hair and wears an incorrectly-buttoned green shirt with blue jeans. In "Gnomes", his physical appearance was slightly different to more recent episodes; instead of a green collar, he had a black one, and his jeans were also of a darker color. During the metrosexual fad in "South Park is Gay!", he appeared in a pink track jacket with slicked down, tinted hair along with lowlights Personality Tweek is rarely seen smiling or expressing positive emotions, being almost constantly on the verge of outright panic. He is usually seen gritting his teeth or generally flipping out. He also appears to be easily manipulated, making him a frequent pawn of Cartman's plots ("The Simpsons Already Did It", "Free Hat") although he does maintain a disliking to Cartman as most others do. Tweek does not fare well under stress, often experiencing feelings of extreme paranoia whenever he is given a task to complete. This, in addition to his general forgetfulness and lack of focus, has given him the reputation of being highly unreliable. Apart from being easily excitable and prone to panicking, Tweek has also shown signs of exaggerated paranoia, often dreaming up of (mostly unfounded) negative eventualities to simple actions. When under extreme stress, he has also been known to retreat into his imagination ("find his center"), often picturing peaceful, grassy fields or tranquil landscapes to calm himself down. By contrast, he has also been shown to have a strong moral center and a willingness to act upon it. For example, he stood up for his friends in "Free Hat", wielding an RPG and telling Steven Spielberg, "All I want are my friends!" Although he is easily manipulated, he usually does not willingly take a role in Cartman's schemes, remaining neutral or passive. Disability According to his parents, Tweek suffers from ADD, although this could be false, because he is fed coffee by his parents and do not understand that is the cause of his illness. He twitches similar to Rebecca Cotswolds or Thomas, which is likely caused by all of the coffee he drinks. Craig Tucker, as shown in "Tweek x Craig", is able to calm him down and stop the twitching Relationships Craig Tucker Tweek and Craig's first notable interaction was their fight in "Tweek vs. Craig". In the episode, the two were repeatedly goaded into fighting each other for the other boys' entertainment. However, the animosity between them seems to have been resolved, and as they are often seen together, they may be assumed to be friends. Notably, Tweek can be seen with Craig in the majority of his background appearances. In "Ginger Kids", they are trapped in a cage together, and in "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", they are on the same side of the town. In "I'm a Little Bit Country", Tweek is seen working in the same study group as Craig, in "Make Love, Not Warcraft", they're playing football together along with Token, Clyde and Kevin, and at the end of "Proper Condom Use", they can be seen standing next to each other. Tweek also hides scared behind Craig in "Marjorine", when they are all spying on the girls' house. In "You're Getting Old", they sit next to each other at Stan's birthday table. At the school assemblies, they are often seen sitting next to each other. In the episode "Tweek x Craig", the new female Asian students are drawing Yaoi pictures of Tweek and Craig in love. To stop the drawings, the two stage a fake breakup, but Tweek goes too far and makes Craig out to be a cheater by inventing a "Michael" for dramatic effect. The two later reunite after their breakup crushes the town's spirit, and are seen holding hands and playing video games with each other. In the tenth and final episode of Season Nineteen, "PC Principal Final Justice", they are seen holding hands still in the school hallway. Eric Cartman Cartman has nothing against Tweek (even electing to replace Kyle instead of Tweek initially when they wanted to let Bebe in the group in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society"), but Tweek seems to harbor some dislike for Cartman. In "Free Hat", Cartman pressured Tweek into making hats and threatened him into shaping up, or else, he would be kicked out of the group. Later on in the episode, when Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are being held hostage by Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, Tweek comes to save them wielding an RPG, saying, "All I want are my friends!" Cartman seems touched by this, until Tweek adds, "Except for Cartman, you can keep him." Quotes * Tweek : "They're taking my underpants !".from Gnomes * Tweek: ' They took my underpants, soon they'll want my blood!" from "Gnomes". * '''Tweek: ' "Rrrrr! You guys never help me! Your stories never go anywhere! I hate it! I want out! I want out!" from "Tweek vs. Craig". * '''Tweek: '''They're going to get me!" from "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". * '''Tweek: "Maybe they wanna kill us!" from "Red Hot Catholic Love" * Tweek: "Gnaaahahahah! I pulled out my hair!" from "The Simpsons Already Did It". * 'Tweek: '"Craig can I touch your penis!" from "Tweek x Craig" being forced to say that by PC Principal. Catchphrases Tweek also has a couple involuntary verbal tics, like "nngh!" and "gah!", which interpose his dialogue. * "Oh man ,that is way too much pressure ! " * "Gah!" * "Oh Jesus!" * "Ahhh!" * "Eeek!" Trivia * Tweek was removed from the classroom scenes starting in "Elementary School Musical", although he was briefly seen in "Royal Pudding". * His weight was mentioned as 48lbs in "Tweek vs. Craig". * He's the only character that doesn't appear in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * Tweek has been shown to pull out his own hair out of stress. * Tweek goes to a "happy place" when he wants to calm down in "Free Hat". * In episode "Gnomes", his parents' coffee shop, Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, went out of business because Harbucks opened a branch in South Park, though his father was hired to manage Harbucks. However, Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse is mentioned later in the series nonetheless. * Tweek seemed to practice fatalism in the episode "Free Hat". * Tweek was worshiped as a deity by the "sea people" in the episode "The Simpsons Already Did It", though he wasn't pleased about it. All his followers were quickly killed in conflict with Cartman's followers. * Tweek apparently speaks fluent Mongolian, as do the other kids, which he puts to use when he talks to the Mongolian warriors he lives with for a short time in "Child Abduction is Not Funny". * In the game South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play!, Tweek was ejected from the group for not paying enough attention to the boys, and being overly nervous. * Tweek is an unlockable character in South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play. His special ability is running faster and killing anything that he runs into for five seconds. * Since "Breast Cancer Show Ever", Tweek hasn't appeared in Mr. Garrison's class. * In later seasons, Tweek seems to have gotten better with his shaking and eye ticks. * It is hinted that Tweek, along with his parents, are supposed methheads; during South Park: The Stick of Truth, ''he sends Douchebag to fetch "the package" from the McCormicks' meth lab and deliver it to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse for mixing into the coffee. Richard Tweak takes a test lick of the meth after its delivery and mentions "it's good shit". This hints that the meth in the coffee is actually what's causing his nervous, jittery condition. * Despite claiming otherwise, Tweek appears to be a very good actor, as in "Tweek x Craig", he is able to convince the school that his "break-up" with Craig is genuine. For a second after his performance, he smiles, suggesting he thought he did well with his acting. * Tweek appears slightly shorter than other students, as his legs show less than others. This could be referencing the popular belief that coffee stunts growth in children. * In "Cripple Fight", a boy who looks like Tweek with black hair is seen sitting among the boy scouts. * Tweek may suffer from trichotillomania, which is an impulsive disorder when people pull out their hair or someone else's. Video Games South Park Rally Tweek serves as an unlockable character in the racing game South Park Rally. To unlock him, the player must enter championship mode with any character and collect five caffeine turbos. Let's Go ''Tower Defense Play! Tweek plays a small role in the storyline of South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! and appears at the end of the "Great Wall of South Park" level to inform the player the villain is hiding at the Docks, panicking that he was explicitly told not to tell him. The boys show a lack of trust in him, and run off to fight without him. He is in the same "Medic"-type class as Kyle Broflovski, Timmy Burch and Bebe Stevens, moving quickly but dealing minimal damage. His special ability causes light himself on fire and as long as he's on fire, any enemy he touches is dealt heavy damage or dies. South Park: The Stick of Truth Hot Coffee is part of a main quest where Cartman asks the player to recruit Tweek. He can be found in the Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse behind the door marked Employees Only. He sends Douchebag on a mission to get the "Special Delivery" from Kenny McCormick's house, since he won't be allowed to play with the boys until he finishes his chores. Once Douchebag obtains the delivery from the meth-making tweekers in Kenny's garage, he returns to Tweek's house, where Tweek friends him on Facebook and his father allows him to go play. He also assists in aiding the raid on the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, coming in after Cartman tells the player to go and rescue Princess Kenny. While not playing an actual role here, he goes along with the others to aid Cartman while the player heads upstairs. He is seen again at the school if the player decides to side with Cartman rather than Kyle. Here, he is assisting in the fight against the elves alongside the player. He sends the player a message asking if everyone was dead and is not seen again after this. If you talk to him after the end of the game, he will say that he's glad yesterday is over, while worrying that today might be worse. He'll also say that he can't talk because he needs to practice. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Matt Stone